


On The 16th Night

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Even the perfect maid needs to let her hair down now and then Remilia thinks though as  another year passes, it is a painful reminder of Sakuya's mortality..





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Remilia stretched her wings out as she placed her tea on the bedside table before floating over to the window and looked outside. Being so used to seeing Sakuya first thing for the last countless of years, it felt unusual to not have the maid by her side for their ritual moment of contemplation they'd both enjoy.

She knew she never took Sakuya for granted, appreciating her and loving her more than simply an employee and it made Remilia slightly nauseous to think of the time when she wouldn't be around.

Sakuya's humanity never slipped Remilia's mind after all.

She knew that one day, this would become a permanent thing; waking up alone, having Meiling's tea instead of Sakuya's, the endless corridors ceasing to exist when its owner does, to not feel her presence, to never again see her or touch her.

Remilia shook her head and sighed, "Today is not a day to be having such thoughts" she scolded herself.

Not on the day where her life changed as much as it did for Sakuya's, from potential enemies to what they were now.

An identity given to a stranger that lived to harm Remilia's own kind.

An insight given to a Vampire that lived aimlessly by a human.

It was a match that was unheard of yet together, they made a partnership that was envied and sought after.

That thought alone brought a smile to Remilia's lips.

 

Just then a jumble of knocks came to her door that plunged her out of her musings, they were disorientated and it made Remilia flinch in annoyance, "Who on earth.." she muttered, "Come in!".

The doorknob was turned and twisted in every direction possible before the person managed to open it and stumble through.

Remilia raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, "Sakuya?".

"G-good evenin Mistress, it is I, I hava returned!".

The Vampire floated towards Sakuya who had trouble standing upright, her face flushed and eyes glazed.

"Sakuya..are you drunk?".

"No no, I'm Sakuya, my name is not drunk" she giggled and stumbled towards her Mistress.

Remilia bit back a smirk at how inebriated her head maid was, "I know I said you can spend the day celebrating your birthday though I was hoping you would drink with us for the evening celebration".

She wondered how Sakuya even made it back to the mansion as she watched her stumble past her and turn around. She almost hit the edge of the bed as one foot lost its balance but somehow, Sakuya was still standing, or some drunken variation of it at least Remilia thought.

"Fogive me Lady Re-rem-uh Remilia!" the maid managed to say as a proud grin formed on her face and bowed. Well, tried to.

Remilia wished she could document this moment and show it to Sakuya when she sobered up, "Were you at the Human Village?".

"Noope! I wassat Reimu's place" Sakuya gestured with her thumb in the wrong direction and Remilia couldn't help but to chuckle, "The Oni were there too ya know".

"Hm, that explains something" Remilia said with a tut, she was well aware that any drink concocted by the Oni's were much more potent than the normally brewed beverages.

"Oh, by the way Mistress!, I-hic- I killed em" Sakuya suddenly beamed out as her head piece that was on her shoulder dropped to the floor.

That wasn't the only article of clothing askew as Sakuya's casual dress seemed to be clinging on for dear life and Remilia wondered how even being as drunk as she was, Sakuya looked as put together and radiant as ever.

"You..killed them?".

"Yup, killed em riiiight on the lipsh!".

"Wait, what are you talking about?" the Vampire question as she moved to where Sakuya was standing.

"What can I say, am jus a really good killer" Sakuya replied with an attempted wink.

It dawned on Remilia what the drunken maid actually meant when she started pouting her lips and noticed they were rosy red, the kind of puffed up look after numerous kisses, "Sakuya, who did you kiss?".

"Uh, the hot Hakurei Barrier".

"Reimu".

"That cute blonde that likes ta steal".

"Marisa" Remilia said with a shake of her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"The hic- the gorgeous puppet".

"Alice".

 _"Were they all at the shrine?"_ Remilia wondered to herself.

"Oh! Uh-an and the fine Doctor god queen's hot Princess" Sakuya added before she flopped backwards onto Remilia's bed with a giggle.

"Kaguya.." Remilia sighed at the sight of the sprawled woman on her bed, "Wait, isn't Yagokoro supposedly your-".

"Oh oh! And a killed the sunflower cutie!".

"Kazami..How are you even alive right now? And how did you make it to those places without flying into a tree? How did you fly at all better yet".

The maid blew her a raspberry before laughing, "Mm she loved it and and, I got tongue from her!".

Remilia rubbed her temple with one hand, she could only anticipate an angry mob turning up at the mansion. Eirin and Yukari would be enough to deal with but she figured the others must have been coherent and sober enough to know what Sakuya, who had no clue to the repercussions of her actions, was doing and they most likely enjoyed it.

 

That thought didn't sit too well with her as she floated up and hovered over Sakuya's form, a dangerous look clouding her red eyes. Jealously didn't always come with the colour green after all.

"So..you are telling me that they all kissed you? You that belongs to me?".

If Sakuya wasn't off her head, she may have felt some fear at the notion of the slow burning anger dripping from her Mistress's voice.

Remilia had Sakuya's arms pinned down either side of her head as she dropped her body down onto Sakuya's fully.

The maid just smiled and looked on with a warm hazy stare at Remilia's eyes because regardless of whether she was drunk or not, the familiarity of Remilia's aura would remind her that this was the woman she lived for, to serve, to love, to exist for.

She managed to pry her arms from Remilia's grasp, not that she had much pressure on them to begin with and brought one up to Remilia's face.

Her hand brushed the Vampire's fringe away from her eyes and then placed it on her cheek along with her other hand.

"Don't be mad Mistress, I-hic- I saved the best for last" she smiled, "I-I always come back to you".

Remilia instantly relaxed under Sakuya's hands as the maid drew her face closer to her own, their eyes lidded with anticipation as their lips pressed together. She allowed herself to melt into Sakuya's lips as the woman under her controlled the pace of the kiss, which was a bit of a surprise considering how drunk she was.

The Vampire's earlier annoyance filtered away with each sway of the mouths moving in synch as Sakuya certainly proved the best for last and all eternity notion was something only for her Mistress.

When Sakuya's arms flopped down and her mouth stopped moving, Remilia pulled back and shook her head albeit with a smile when she saw that the maid had fallen asleep "Even when you're not being the perfect maid you are still perfect" she whispered and slowly moved the woman onto the pillow and placed a blanket over her.

The soft sounds of sleep emitted from Sakuya and Remilia took a moment to take it all in, the life flowing through her veins, the rise and fall of her chest and the warmth of her skin; remembering her thoughts earlier about Sakuya's limited life span. Her fingers stroked the reddened cheeks and the small gesture alone made Remilia's blood push through her veins in a seismic manner knowing that one day, that cheek would be cold forever. Existence was cruel to humans, that much Remilia knew but Sakuya was special to her and she couldn't come to terms with knowing that the end for her was always in sight.

She knew the demise of Reimu, Marisa and Sanae would be just as devastating and each death would ripple through the whole of Gensokyo.

But she couldn't do anything about it despite her power and that was the salt that would be lingering around her when the wounds open.

For now, all Remilia could do was savour each and every moment with the one she cherished, savour it all so that no matter how many centuries pass, she would never forget her.

"Even if one day you have to leave me, I will not let you go without a fight against fate. Happy Birthday, Sakuya".

 


End file.
